My Precious War
by Audry Phantomhive
Summary: Saat itu perang antara Konoha dan Kumo sedang berlangsung. Sakura, seorang dokter muda, terdampar di wilayah musuh. Disana, dia ditangkap dan mencoba beberapa kali untuk kabur. Sedangkan Naruto, adalah pilot yang ditangkap dan dipenjara oleh negara Kumo. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Warning! OOC, Typo, Semi-CANON(?) dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Baca dan jangan lupa Review-nya


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

**MY PRECIOUS WAR!**

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, Semi-CANON, OOC,and so much more.

Oh ya! Disini, bukan dunia Ninja ya.. Dunia kayak kita biasa gini. Tapi, nama negaranya berdasarkan Negara yang terdapat di dalam komik. Nah apa itu bisa di sebut Semi-CANON?

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran Utama :

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura Haruno

Please Enjoy..

"Ibu, bacakan cerita sebelum aku tidur ya?" kata salah satu dari anak kembarku. Aku yang saat itu sedang mencuci piring hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah semua selesai, aku bergegas menuju kamar anakku yang berada di lantai dua. "Ayo anak-anak! Sudah malam.. Apa kalian sudah gosok gigi dan cuci muka?" Mereka berdua yang sedang bermain Perang Bantal sontak berlari ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi.

"Kalian ingin Ibu cerita apa hari ini?" tanyaku pada mereka saat kami sudah di tempat tidur. "Apa ya? Putri Tidur sudah, Cinderella sudah, apa ya?" kata salah satu dari anakku. "Aku tau! Ibu cerita tentang pertemuan ibu dan ayah saja!" Kata kembarannya. Aku tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Baiklah.. Tapi, ini akan jadi cerita yang sangat panjang.. Kalian siap?" Mereka berdua terlihat antusias dan mengangguk. "Begini ceritanya..."

**FLASHBACK**

Ini kisahku... Saat itu negara kami, Negara Konoha sedang berperang dengan Negara Kumo. Saat itu umurku baru 20 tahun. Saat pesawat yang kami tumpangi sedang melaju diatas Negara Kumo, pesawat kami ditembak, dan jatuh ke sungai. Tak ada yang selamat. Kalaupun ada, akan ditahan. Aku, mencium bau anyir darah dan saat aku melihat sekitarku, banyak sekali mayat orang sebangsaku. Orangtuaku mati di tempat.

Aku sendiri sambil kesakitan. Aku tak berani melihat keadaan kakiku, karena sakit sekali. Saat itu yang terpikir olehku adalah berada disini sampai ditemukan oleh tentara Kumo dan dijadikan wanita penghibur, atau keluar dari tempat ini sambil menahan sakit? Aku memutuskan pilihan kedua, jadi aku menggeser badanku dan menyeret diri kearah jendela darurat, dan jatuh ke sungai.

Entah Tuhan itu adil atau tidak, kakiku baik-baik saja. Hanya tergores sedikit. Aku masih bisa berjalan dengan baik. Dengan kesedihan yang mendalam, aku berjalan ke pinggir sungai. Aku tak tau aku dimana, dan aku masih linglung karena sedih. Aku berjalan ke arah hutan sambil berharap tidak ditemukan oleh siapapun.

Setelah aku berada jauh di tengah hutan, aku sudah capek dan hari sudah malam, aku memutuskan untuk berisirahat disana. Aku tak berani menyalakan api unggun, jadi, aku memanjat pohon besar dan tidur dalam kesedihan. Sebenarnya aku tak benar-benar tidur. Mana bisa aku tidur diwilayah musuh? Tapi, aku ini wanita jenius. Aku seorang dokter muda yang sedang melakukan pelatihan tetapi kurang beruntung.

Jadi, aku membuang jas dokterku, untuk mengecoh anjing pelacak. Paginya, aku terbangun di dalam kandang yang dijaga oleh 2 tentara Kumo. Ternyata membuang jas saja tidak cukup. Aku mengecek pakaianku, dan masih lengkap. Dia melihat kearahku dengan garang dan aku menunduk. Aku ini tipe orang yang tidak suka dikekang. Jadi, bagaimanapun, aku harus keluar dari kandang ini.

Saat siang hari, aku masih berada di kandang, karena dia selalu mengawasiku. Salah seorang temannya datang dan mereka berbicara dalam bahasa daerah Kumo yang tidak ku mengerti. Salah satu dari mereka membawakanku makanan dan aku (yang pada dasarnya kelaparan) memakannya. Dia menjagaku sepanjang hari.

Seminggu berlalu. Selama itu aku mempelajari rakitan kandangku. Pada malam hari, aku mengeluarkan besi yang sudah kurangkai seperti kunci, dan memasukkannya ke dalam gembok. Aku melakukannya sepelan mungkin, karena tak ingin membuat tentara itu bangun. Setelah gemboknya terbuka, dengan tangan gemetar aku keluar dari kandang dan merangkak menuju hutan.

Aku tak membuat suara sekecil apapun, karena tentara itu terbangun dan nemukan kandangnya kosong. Dia mencariku dengan anjing pelacak dan aku kabur ke tengah hutan. Aku terpeleset, tergores, terguling, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan ladang jagung. Aku bersembunyi disana dan berharap agar tidak ketahuan.

Kejadiannya nyaris sekali. Anjing pelacak itu berada di depanku tapi tidak menemukanku. Setelah mereka meninggalkan ladang jagung, aku menuju runmah penduduk. Aku membuka salah satu rumah kosong yang seram, dan menuju atapnya. Aku tidur disana.

Sepanjang hari aku hanya mengurung diri disana. Aku tak berani keluar dari atap. Takut salah satu dari mereka menemukanku dan mengandangiku lagi. Pada hari ketiga, aku tak tahan karena aku lapar sekali dan haus. Jadi, malamnya, aku menyelinap turun dari atap dan masuk ke salah satu rumah penduduk.

Aku mencuri beberapa potong umbi-umbian dan satu guci air. Sialnya, ada salah satu dari mereka yang melihatku. Dia berteriak dan tentara itu mendatangiku. Mereka mengandangiku lagi. Tapi yang laki ini beda dengan sebelumnya, mereka memasung kakiku. Aku tak bisa berkutik.

Semakin lama, aku semakin tidak bisa merasakan kakiku lagi. Aku tak bisa merasakan tubuhku lagi. Aku menjadi lumpuh. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengangkat tanganku lagi. Makan langsung dari mulut. Keadaanku benar-benar memprihatinkan. Selama satu tahun di pasung, aku bertekad untuk keluar lagi. Aku mulai berusaha mengerak-gerakan tanganku. Dan, akhirnya, selama sebulan mencoba, aku bisa merasakan tanganku lagi. Setiap malam, aku berusaha membuka pasung dengan memotongnya dengan bambu yang kupatahkan dari kandangku.

Setelah sekian lama aku bisa membuka pasungku, tapi setiap ada tentara Kumo, aku selalu makan langsung dari mulut, untuk menghindari kecurigaan. Malam itu adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke 21 tahun. Aku sudah ditahan selama satu tahun dan akhirnya aku akan keluar. Dengan pelan, aku membuka pasungku dan kandangku. Aku menyeret tubuhku karena aku tak bisa memakai kakiku.

Saat aku sudah di hutan, aku berpegangan pada pohon besar dan mencoba mengangkat tubuhku. Sialnya, aku terpeleset rumput dan jatuh berguling ke bawah. Kurasakan seluruh tubuhku sakt dan perih, dan aku nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Aku mendengar tentara Kumo berlari kearahku dan kemudian menggotongku. Aku tak tau apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi aku melihat bahwa mereka menggali lubang.

Setelah mereka selesai menggali, aku dimasukkan ke dalam lubang itu. Setelah itu, mereka memasukkan tanah kembali. Mereka berhenti memasukkan tanah ketika tanah sudah mencapai leherku. Aku kesulitan bernafas. Aku sekarang tak merasakan tubuhku lagi. Aku berusaha mempertahankan kesadaranku.

Setelah 8 hari mereka menguburku hidup-hidup, mereka mengangkatku dari tanah dan aku lemas tak berdaya. Aku tak tidur selama 8 hari, dan sekarang aku melihat bercak-bercak hitam setiap aku melihat. Jadi, aku tertidur.

Saat aku bangun, aku berada di sel penjara khusus tahanan Amerika. Dia menjelaskan bahwa aku tak diperbolehkan berkomunikasi dalam bentuk apapun pada tahanan yang lain. Aku hanya menurutinya. Seminggu tak ada apa-apa. Kehidupanku hampa. Sampai aku mendengar suara ketukan di dinding sebelah.

Aku membiarkannya saja, siapa tau itu hanya trik orang Kumo untuk menghukumku lagi. Setiap hari. Pasti dinding itu terketuk. Lambat laun aku menyadari bahwa itu bukan ketukan biasa. Itu sandi morse khas Konoha. Aku menyeret diriku dan dengan gemeter membalas ketukannya.

Sesaat aku takut bahwa tentara Kumo akan mendobrak pintuku dan menghukumku. Tapi, tidak terjadi. Aku mendengarnya lagi mengetukkan lagi pada dinding. Dia berkata "Taruh telingamu di dinding", dan aku mengikutinya. Aku membalas, "pakai gelas untuk bercakap-cakap." Dan dengan segera kami bercakap-cakap.

Aku merasa senang, bahwa tidak hanya aku yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Dia seorang pilot yang mengendarai pesawat itu. Tapi, tak seberuntungku, dia ditangkap dan dimasukkan ke penjara. Dia berkata bahwa namanya Naruto Uzumaki dan dia sudah di penjara ini selama 2 tahun ini kami mengobrol banyak, soal keluarga, kehidupan, dan pengalaman.

Lucu memang, dalam 2 tahun aku merasa aku orang yang paling mengenal dia dibanding yang lain. Akhir Desember, tentara Kumo masuk ke sel ku dan membawaku pergi. Dia menutup mataku. Di mobil tahanan, aku mendengar lututku diketuk dengan sandi morse yang berbunyi "Sakura Haruno" dan aku tahu bahwa kami satu mobil dan dia duduk disebelahku.

Aku tersenyum dan merasa senang. Ternyata, masih ada orang lain selain aku. Dan, juga aneh rasanya. Kita satu mobil dengan orang terdekat kita selama 2 tahun belakangan tetapi tak tahu rupanya seperti apa.

Setelah sekitar 3 jam, kami sampai di penjara pusat orangKonoha. Aku ditaruh di sel sayap timur yang jauh darinya. Selama 5 tahun aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Akhir dari Juli, perang selesai. Kami kembali ke Konoha. Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan pilot itu lagi.

Setelah sampai di Konoha, aku bekerja di Rumah Sakit Negara dan pilot itu tak ada kabarnya. Satu tahun kemudian, seorang laki-laki ingin berkonsultasi denganku. Wajahnya tampan, tulang rahangnya kuat, dan tingginya sekitar 180 cm. Kupikir umurnya tak beda jauh denganku. Dia tersenyum padaku. Aku tersenyum balik. Senyumannya menawan sekali. Aku merasa wajahku memanas.

Aku membuka folder tentangnya dan ketika melihat namanya aku tersentak. "Tidak mungkin," gumamku tak percaya. "Kamu-" kata-kata itu tak terselesaikan.

"Hai, lama tak bertemu denganmu,Sakura Haruno," katanya memotong kalimatku yang tak selesai.

Dia mengajakku makan malam bersamanya dan berdiskusi tentang perang itu. Semakin lama, aku semakin dekat dengannya.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Dan.. kami menikah dan sekarang, memiliki anak kembar yang melengkapi hidup kami." Aku mengakhiri ceritaku. "Dan, sekarang kalian harus tidur!" perintahku. Anak-anakku pergi ke tempat tidurnya dan aku beranjak keluar. "Oyasuminasai,_"_ kataku sambil mematikan lampu kamar mereka. "Oyasumi_.._" balas mereka dan aku menutup pintu kamar mereka.

Aku turun ke bawah dan melihat jam di ruang tamu. Jam 10 malam. Suamiku biasa pulang jam 10.30. Dia berhenti menjadi pilot. Sekarang dia bekerja di Sekolah Penerbangan. Pintu depan terbuka dan suamiku masuk ke rumah.

"Tadaima,_" _katanya lelah.

"Okaeri," aku menyambutnya dan mengambil jas dan tasnya. Dia duduk di kursi ruang tamu dan dia memelukku. Entah baik atau jahat, tapi aku berterima kasih pada perang itu. Karena perang itu mempertemukanku dengan seorang teman yang awalnya hanya mendampingiku di penjara sampai teman yang mendampingiku sampai akhir nanti.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk. "Kau tau, tadi sebelum tidur, mereka minta diceritakan sesuatu, dan mereka ingin aku menceritakan kisah pertemuan kita berdua. Dan, itu sudah lama sekali ya?" ujarku. Dia mengangguk dan meletakkan kepalanya di tengkukku. "Iya... Sudah lama sekali..." gumannya di tengkukku. Tuhan memang adil... Dia memberikanku kesakitan saat perang, tetapi juga memberikanku kebahagiaan pada saat yang bersamaan.

**THE END**

**Hanya OneShoot..**

**Oke aku tahu, bahwa masih ada fic multichap yang masih harus aku selesaikan.. Dan, sudah selesai sebenarnya..**

**Tapi, masih dalam tahap penyempurnaan.. So, to all my reader(s) please wait..**

**Sebenernya ini fict terinspirasi dari Perang Dunia II. Lebih tepatnya perang antara Amerika dan Vietnam...**

**And as always..**

**RnR Please?**


End file.
